A Not so Normal Day
by Yukoki
Summary: Kagura gets injured from her brother, Kamui in a fight to the death. It appears that she lost and is on the brink of death. As she was brought to the hospital, Kamui shows affections that he normally doesn't do! What will Kagura react from it?
1. Bloodshed

_**A word from the author:** Well, this is obviously my first story, and first time on here. Please don't leave any rude comments. Also, if you're giving me advice, I would very much appreciate that. I hope you'll enjoy my first story. (Most are just for Gintama-)_

* * *

**Reunited**

It _hurt. _Why? Kagura couldn't take it anymore, seeing her brother as a bloodthirsty killer. She wanted the old him- happily talking with her. Her eyes were watery, while staring at the injury from her brother. "..._**Baka**_** Aniki..**" She whimpered under her breath as she suffered from blood loss. Soon, she would die. Her consciousness seemed to fade. Her eyes closed slowly, but before she fainted, she got a glimpse of a person. It has been weeks. Days. Kagura opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings. Her whole body was covered in bandages. Pain was felt everywhere as she saw Gintoki and Shinpachi, alongside with everyone else sitting near her.

"Gin-chan?"

"Ah-Kagura, oi- you've worried me."

"Kagura-chan! You're awake!" Shinpachi smiled a bit, relieved.

"..How..how did I get here, aru?" A question she asked absent-minded.

"I dunno, someone took you here. But the bad news is-you will be staying here for a few more weeks. Can't do Odd Jobs with us right now." Gintoki answered hastily.

"-What?! That's impossible!" A surprised gasp came as she sat up in bed and felt more pain. "Ow..aru."

"Just relax, Kagura-chan. Everything would be alright." Shinpachi reassured her.

Kagura nodded and slowly laid in bed, unhappy. The yato looked at the nurse entering the room, shooing Gintoki and the others. Her eyes glared daggers at her.

"Oi-How did I get here?!" A unsatisfied tone came out of her loud mouth as she yelled at the nurse.

".._I'm sorry, but a young boy, he looked a bit like you, carried you here.. He left without a word after looking at you for a few minutes.." _

Her heads were filled with thoughts as she knew who it was. That was impossible, she thought. He didn't care about her. The nurse left after bowing. The yato was nervous being alone, so she shuffled a lot, but then there was something rustling under the pillow. Her curiosity got to the best of her as she saw a letter and opened it.

_'Dear sister,_

_How unsatisfying. You're a weakling, from what I experienced. Well, I took you to the hospital. Don't even think about me loving you. I only did it so you could get **stronger. **Well, well, I will be visiting after I finish my 'job', be wary of my arrival. I also bought you a present. But, I won't give it to you until someday._

_Kamui'_

Her fists shook while reading the letter. Her brother, coming? What is this? A trick? It couldn't have been though. It was his handwriting, and his tone. Small droplets began to form in her eyes while thinking. 'He wouldn't come..' A few minutes after, a knock on the door was heard and she turned to it. The door opened as she saw a familiar face. Her fist balled up while looking furious. "**KAMUI!**" A scream came from her lips as she launched up from the bed, ready to punch her brother. "Maa, Maa, is that how you greet your superior?" His usual grinning face was shown as he sat down next to her. There was a bag of snacks. "And I went all this way to buy you some sukonbu? Well-I could just eat-" Kagura's face scrunched up as she uppercut her brother. "**KAMUUUUUUUUUUIIII! THE SUKONBU IS MINE!**" Her brother looked surprised as he got launched up. Kamui just smiled as he gave her the bag. "I'm just joking, no need to act stiff." A small giggle was given from him as Kagura calmed down. "Wha-but, this is.." Her eyes opened up in amazement as she realized it wasn't just sukonbu, but other snacks that were delicious as well. "Huh, aru?" She stared at the boy, looking completely satisfied. The yato made a sad-face, seeing that her brother wasn't completely evil, yet. She looked down and shook. Her fingers touched a bun and she opened it, tearing it in half. Her hand held out half of it, as she looked away. "Here-you can have it, but only this time, uh-huh." Kamui looked surprised but took the bun anyways. Maybe, it wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

_**Waaah~ I hope you enjoyed it! I will continue it after a bit- and sorry If I made Kamui a bit cheeky.. But, leave a comment in the reviews so I can cry~ Peace out-**_


	2. A slight kiss

_**A word from the author:** Well, this is obviously my first story, and first time on here. Please don't leave any rude comments. Also, if you're giving me advice, I would very much appreciate that. I hope you'll enjoy my first story. (Most are just for Gintama-)_

* * *

**A not so normal Day**

It _hurt. _Why? Kagura couldn't take it anymore, seeing her brother as a bloodthirsty killer. She wanted the old him- happily talking with her. Her eyes were watery, while staring at the injury from her brother. "..._**Baka**_** Aniki..**" She whimpered under her breath as she suffered from blood loss. Soon, she would die. Her consciousness seemed to fade. Her eyes closed slowly, but before she fainted, she got a glimpse of a person. It has been weeks. Days. Kagura opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings. Her whole body was covered in bandages. Pain was felt everywhere as she saw Gintoki and Shinpachi, alongside with everyone else sitting near her.

"Gin-chan?"

"Ah-Kagura, oi- you've worried me."

"Kagura-chan! You're awake!" Shinpachi smiled a bit, relieved.

"..How..how did I get here, aru?" A question she asked absent-minded.

"I dunno, someone took you here. But the bad news is-you will be staying here for a few more weeks. Can't do Odd Jobs with us right now." Gintoki answered hastily.

"-What?! That's impossible!" A surprised gasp came as she sat up in bed and felt more pain. "Ow..aru."

"Just relax, Kagura-chan. Everything would be alright." Shinpachi reassured her.

Kagura nodded and slowly laid in bed, unhappy. The yato looked at the nurse entering the room, shooing Gintoki and the others. Her eyes glared daggers at her.

"Oi-How did I get here?!" A unsatisfied tone came out of her loud mouth as she yelled at the nurse.

".._I'm sorry, but a young boy, he looked a bit like you, carried you here.. He left without a word after looking at you for a few minutes.." _

Her heads were filled with thoughts as she knew who it was. That was impossible, she thought. He didn't care about her. The nurse left after bowing. The yato was nervous being alone, so she shuffled a lot, but then there was something rustling under the pillow. Her curiosity got to the best of her as she saw a letter and opened it.

_'Dear sister,_

_How unsatisfying. You're a weakling, from what I experienced. Well, I took you to the hospital. Don't even think about me loving you. I only did it so you could get **stronger. **Well, well, I will be visiting after I finish my 'job', be wary of my arrival. I also bought you a present. But, I won't give it to you until someday._

_Kamui'_

Her fists shook while reading the letter. Her brother, coming? What is this? A trick? It couldn't have been though. It was his handwriting, and his tone. Small droplets began to form in her eyes while thinking. 'He wouldn't come..' A few minutes after, a knock on the door was heard and she turned to it. The door opened as she saw a familiar face. Her fist balled up while looking furious. "**KAMUI!**" A scream came from her lips as she launched up from the bed, ready to punch her brother. "Maa, Maa, is that how you greet your superior?" His usual grinning face was shown as he sat down next to her. There was a bag of snacks. "And I went all this way to buy you some sukonbu? Well-I could just eat-" Kagura's face scrunched up as she uppercut her brother. "**KAMUUUUUUUUUUIIII! THE SUKONBU IS MINE!**" Her brother looked surprised as he got launched up. Kamui just smiled as he gave her the bag. "I'm just joking, no need to act stiff." A small giggle was given from him as Kagura calmed down. "Wha-but, this is.." Her eyes opened up in amazement as she realized it wasn't just sukonbu, but other snacks that were delicious as well. "Huh, aru?" She stared at the boy, looking completely satisfied. The yato made a sad-face, seeing that her brother wasn't completely evil, yet. She looked down and shook. Her fingers touched a bun and she opened it, tearing it in half. Her hand held out half of it, as she looked away. "Here-you can have it, but only this time, uh-huh." Kamui looked surprised but took the bun anyways. Maybe, it wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

_**Waaah~ I hope you enjoyed it! I will continue it after a bit- and sorry If I made Kamui a bit cheeky.. But, leave a comment in the reviews so I can cry~ Peace out-**_


End file.
